cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulster Isle
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Ulster Isle is a nation ruled by King Crowe, and is a member of the Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations. King Crowe is the Chancellor of the DAAN after he was voted in and his number two KW left to return to the CCC. Ulster Isle is best known for three things - its vast reserves of fresh water, its mass production of synthetic rubber, and its production of quality footballers, including "national saint" David Healy, one of Planet Bob's most sought-after footballers. Its national anthem is "God Save The King," but it also has a "national hymn," the Christian hymn "Abide With Me." Background Ulster Isle was created back when the warrior and charm King, i.e. me, was coming home from a war in a foreign land of whose name is not important or real. As they sailed back home to Britain a sudden wind swept them off course and they crashed into an undiscovered land. KC and his men went about quickly getting rid of the natives and by planting the flag of the Union Jack, or Union Flag when not being flown at sea, they took the new land and made it their own so similar to how the British Empire had once been made so great and ruled all of the world, well the important bits anyway. This land was soon named Ulster Isle and people came from all over to settle in its fertile and sexy landscape. From this time the population grew, people settled here as it had all the prejudices and hatred of Northern Ireland but was further south so had a better climate and a chance to be able to grow oranges. It quickly became a province for prods and a place were immigrants were banned for we are a simple folk and don't like newbies coming in and ruining our country, unless you make an offering of sticky toffee pudding. Government type Ulster Isle is a monarchy and is lead by King Crowe. King Crowe is a fair and righteous King and the people are in full support of him as they see him as the greatest guy who ever did live. His dashing good looks and massive amounts of charm are what keep the people impressed by this man. King Crowe helped lead the attacks against the large groups of sheep that used to cause such a big problem for the people of Ulster Isle and once they had been driven out the people's gardens were free to grow in peace and without fear of been grazed on. Stranocum Stranocum is the capital city of Ulster Isle and has the highest population of people living in it. It is right in the centre of this great country and so is easily accessible. It is where the King lives and resides in Windsor Palace. Windsor Palace is the main site to see in Stranocum and it is modelled on the Stormont Government building in Northern Ireland. Running through the city of Stranocum is the River Bush. This River starts in the hills near to Stranocum and runs the whole way to the Atlantic. The water from this river is used to make Stranocum Whiskey which is one of the finest whiskeys in the world as it shares the same properties as Bushmills Whiskey from Northern Ireland. The main Park in Stranocum is The Elizabeth Park named after Queen Elizabeth II of Britain. It is modelled on Hyde Park and is the most beautiful place in the whole country and one of the greatest places in the world according to a pole in 2008 where it was voted the 3rd best Park in Europe. Elizabeth Park is where the largest events in Ulster Isle take place. Every year on the 12th of July Brass and flute bands march through Elizabeth Park in remembrance of the battle of the Boyne and there are bonfires and fireworks and people from every corner of Ulster Isle come to share in the festivities. Elizabeth Park is also where Sheldomar Bolak, the Chancellor Emeritus of the Christian Coalition of Countries was entertained when he came to Ulster Isle on his farewell tour and soon will be welcoming E.Grievous of TSC himself. Stranocum is also home of the largest school in Ulster Isle, Dalriada, and is the home of the William of Orange University. King Crowe King Crowe is said to be the wisest and best looking of all the peoples of this glorious country, and that's saying something!! People come from far and wide to hear his ramblings about things no one really carse about or wants to know but hey a day out is a day out. King Crowe had applied to make Ulster isle enter into an alliance with the NADC however after 3 weeks the applications till was not accepted so he withdrew and was advised by his brother to join the CCC, Christian Coalition of Countries. Since arrival at the CCC King Crowe has contributed well to The CCC. He has been an ambassador to Bang, UBD and DAAN where he helped achieve better relations for the CCC with these alliances. He was made assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs at the CCC and he became an admin on the forums. He has since left the CCC and created the DAAN with KW. The DAAN is now a flourishing, great allaince were people sometimes actually speak to one another but the SPAM sections are booming. = Military = The Loyal Ulster Army is the army in Ulster Isle and they have fought in 3 wars already winning one, losing one and one being drawn. To date they have 20,000 Loyal and strong soldiers and in all wars the have lost 5,035 altogether. Every year a Remembrance Day service is held at the war memorial to remember all British soldiers who died in both World Wars and the soldiers of Ulster Isle who have died. Ulster Isle also has the UAF, Ulster Air Force, who have helped immensely in battle and are well known for putting on great air displays, the like of which seen every year at the 12th of July Parades. = Sport = Ulster Isle main sport is football (soccer) although there is also some cricket and baseball played as well and a very small amount of rugby. Football is the main sport and has the largest followings. King Crowe, who is a huge footy fan, met with sports stars and organizations to try to set up a football league for Ulster Isle and with King Crowe personally funding all the teams equally the Buckfast Premier League was created in which the 20 best teams in Ulster Isle fight it out every year to see who is crowned Kings of Ulster Isle. Probably the best known Ulster Isle footballer is "national saint" David Healy. Ulster Isle also has a national football side. The national side are quite a new team as Ulster Isle has only been around for a year but they already are showing signs of strength when it comes to football as they have played 6 friendly matches within the last year playing some great teams like Spain, Italy and Argentina all of which Ulster isle were beaten in however they did very well for such a small country as they lost narrowly in each game. However Ulster Isle did enjoy success over the Republic of Ireland and Austria and drew their other game 3-3 against Denmark. Ulster Isles’ first ever opponents where Northern Ireland and after a tough game Northern Ireland game out on top winning 6-1. Even though it was a bad beating for Ulster Isle they did not mind as each person loved the visit of Northern Ireland and every one cheered and applauded when David Healy scored a hat-trick. The national side have enjoyed some success though as they took part in the Cyber Nations cup and progressed to the quarter finals where they were narrowly beaten by Pasmenish 3-2. The national side play their home games at The Best Stadium named after footballing legend George Best. The Best Stadium seats 25,000 and was designed by leading architects in Ulster Isle along with inputs from players of the Ulster Isle team and King Crowe. The pitch is exquisitely looked after and is the best surface in all the country. It sits on top of a hill half a mile outside of the capital Stranocum and looks over the city. Underneath the stadium are hundreds of shops and restaurants along with cinemas 5 different pubs and even a swimming pool. Train and bus services go straight from Victoria Street train station to the ground giving easy access to The Best Stadium for all supporters. As well as being the home of the Ulster Isle national side The Best Stadium is also where the Ulster Cup final is played every year on the 25th of July as this is King Crowe’s birthday and he is there personally to present the trophy to the winning side.